Adoption Surprise
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: While in London on business for the Clave Magnus surprises Alec with stop by an orphanage to adopt a couple more children into their small family.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Shipping War 2019 on Monthly Challenges for All. I wrote for the ship of Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood (aka Magic and Shadows). I wrote for Summer Micro 1 list with the prompt of adoption. Word count without Author's Note is 760 words. I hope you all enjoy Adoption Surprise. **

Alec watched as Magnus walked among the children in the orphanage they'd stumbled across in London. One of the many trusted advisers of the heads of the New York Institute they went to visit with the head of the London Institute on business for the Clave.

"So now that that's done," Magnus had said as they walked out of the door of the London Institute, "do you want to do some sight seeing before we head on back to New York?"

Alec had nodded excitedly. He knew that his ancestors had at one point lived in London. Not to far from the Institute if the papers belonging to his ancestor Gabriel Lightwood were to be believed. Maybe they would visit the old Lightwood house and some of the other sites that both Gabriel and his brother Gideon wrote about.

But as they turned towards the more mundane side of London Alec frowned in confusion. Weren't they going to sight see along the lines of Downworld or Shadowhunter haunts?

"Magnus," Alec called out, "aren't we supposed to be going that way?" He pointed back past the Institutes spires and towards the Lightwood house. He'd really been looking forward to seeing his family's ancestral home outside of Idris.

"We will visit your family ancestral home a little later," Magnus said with a secretive smile stretching his face. "But first I have a surprise planned that I think you'll like very much."

Alec wished that Magnus wouldn't spring stuff like this on him. But he didn't say anything out loud about it because of the excited happy look on Magnus's face as he lead the way towards the tall building standing over the street. Looking up at the words on the building Alec froze in his steps.

"Magnus," Alec gasped out as he stared up at the orphanage.

"I figured why not expand the family and give Max and Rafael a younger brother or sister," Magnus said holding the door open for Alec. "After all you did say you wanted a big family."

Alec remembered talking with Magnus about having a small family one day. He didn't imagine that that one day would begin this soon after their engagement though. Not that he was complaining or anything.

"How long have you had this planned?" Alec asked as they walked towards the desk of the person in charge. "And why didn't you tell me before now?"

"I've had this planned since Jace and Clary asked if we'd come here to talk to the London Institute," Magnus explained after telling the matron in charge that they were here to pick out the orphan they'd be adopting today. "I wanted it to a surprise for you." He held out his hands as though to say ta-da. "Are surprised Alexander?"

Alec nodded as they were lead into a room full young children playing with toys and books. Right away Alec's attention went to two children who seemed to stick together. They must have been siblings or related in some way because they looked similar to each other. Walking over he knelt next to the two of them.

"Hello," he said with a friendly smile for little boy and girl. "My name is Alec. What's yours?"

"My name is Thalia," the little girl told him eyes wide on the runes etched over his skin. "This is my little brother Benjamin." She looked around and then pointed to runes. "Your pictures are very pretty."

"Thank you, Thalia," Alec said motioning Magnus over. He then began to explain to Thalia about the runes as the little girl listened in rapted attention. Maybe these children were children of shadownhunters who'd left the clave like Jace's ancestor Will Herondale.

Magnus mouth, "Are they the ones?" to Alec as he watched the impromptu shadowhunter lesson.

Alec nodded back and watched as Magnus went to go get the Matron in charge of the orphanage. He couldn't help but wonder how Raf, and Max would take becoming older siblings. But then again as he told the two children that he and Magnus were adopting them he knew the children would along well together.

The paperwork having already been filled out by Magnus weeks before was already done and only needed Alec's and Magnus's signature to finish the adoption process. Which didn't take that long to finish.

As the small family made their way back towards the London Institute Alec couldn't keep the smile off his face. His and Magnus's family was growing bigger and bigger every day. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

**I hope you all enjoyed Adoption Surprise.**


End file.
